Exposed
by Hearts of Eternity
Summary: One Shot!During gym Danny gets exposed to his class, but not in the way you think. Read on to see how both Sam and Danny react to all his new attention.DxS!One Shot!


Yo, the feed back from my last one shot was so awesome that I had to write another! I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I do ask that after you're done reading that you give me your review, but please be nice about it. Also if anyone is wonder this has nothing to do with _During the Night. _Okay? Okay! Love'ya!

Disclaimer: I don't actually own Danny Phantom, I wish I did but I don't.

_Exposed_

It was gym class, and the weather outside was marvellously warm for a June afternoon so the teacher had agreed to have an outdoor class. The instant they all had filed outside though, Mr. Withers was called down to the office for something, thus leaving his class to occupy themselves. As you can imagine, a group of sixteen year olds are not going to stand around doing nothing so everyone began to goof off and do their own thing.

Sam, Danny and Tucker, the proclaimed loser trio of Casper High, had gone off to the side of the basketball court to just sit and talk.

Danny leaned back into the shady tree behind him and smiled lazily. There had been few ghosts attacking in the past few weeks so for the first time in a while he was able to feel relaxed. While his icy blue eyes drifted over his familiar surroundings he came to a stop when Sam came into her sight. The sides of his mouth twitched upward into a smile, as he looked her over.

Sam still stuck to her gothic ways so her gym clothes consisted of a pair of black shorts that revealed a generous portion of her smooth pale legs and a dark violet tank top that hugged to her nicely. For gym Sam had changed her regular boots for a pair of black sneakers with black laces that had skulls running up them.

She had grown into a fine young woman and was even starting to catch the eyes of some guys. Although every time Danny did catch a guy looking approving towards Sam he'd shoot them a dangerous icy glare that made them look away. It seemed that in some time that he wasn't paying attention, Danny Fenton had fallen for his best friend, not that he would ever tell her. She was his best friend and one of the keepers of his greatest secrets, the fact that Danny was a halfa; half boy and half ghost. But his love was one secret he just didn't have the courage to share.

Suddenly a rapidly waving hand in front of his eyes obstructed his view.

"Yo, Danny. Wake up, I know the view is nice but you're starting to freak me out!" Tucker teased. Danny shot his friend a look and pushed the hand away from his face.

Tucker Foley was still considered a techno geek but he had improved from what he had been at fourteen. For one thing, he was a lot better looking. For his fifteenth birthday he had gotten contacts so that his glasses didn't hide his face anymore. But that didn't help the fact that he carried with him his PDA at all times. All in all, the dark skinned boy had grown a little taller and filled out to an average looking teen. He was also the second keeper of Danny's big secret.

"You know Danny, this is getting pretty bad. You are so obvious about liking Sam that everyone except her knows it!" Tucker teasingly prodded Danny in the shoulder.

"Stop it Tuck, I don't see Sam as anything more than a friend. You got that!" Danny stated, and for good emphasis he gave his friend a light shove.

Tucker held his hands up defensively, "alright, alright! I get it, you don't like Sam." He laughed and got up to walk back in the school to get something out of his locker.

Sam watched her friend leave before glancing back at Danny; she was completely oblivious to the conversation that went on between the two guys earlier. Their eyes met and Sam felt the familiar feeling of butterflies dancing around in her stomach. She knew why there were butterflies in dancing around in her; it was no mystery to her. Ever since the end of ninth grade, Sam Manson had known she was in love with her best friend.

Daniel Fenton had grown into a fine young man at age sixteen. No longer was he the scrawny, awkward kid that he used to be. He had gone through a growth spurt a while back that made him a few inches taller than Sam. His face matured but he still possessed a twinkle of boyishness in his blue eyes. There was just one thing about him that the rest of the world would have never guessed; he wasn't really the scrawny boy that everyone thought he was. In fact, Danny was one of the finest built guys at Casper High thanks to the ghost fights he's fought through the years. Due to all the baggy shirts and pants that he wore, no one had a clue.

The only reason Sam knew this was that time a few months ago went she had come over without notice. Jazz had let her in to wait in Danny's room for him to get out of the shower. As Sam carefully sat down his blue bedspread, Danny himself came marching into his room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. After the initial shock of it all, both teens were able to laugh it off and Sam waited in the hall for Danny to get dressed. That was the first time she really saw what all of the battles Danny had fought was doing for him.

Danny squirmed a little underneath Sam's gaze.

Sam smiled then giggled a little. "Am I making you nervous, Danny?" Sam asked playfully. She knew how to keep her feeling locked away well, so well that sometimes it scared her.

"No, n-not at all!" Danny squeaked. It was evident that something had him flustered, if only she knew what?

"Hey, you want to play a little game of one-on-one?" Sam offered. She pointed to the half of the basketball court that wasn't being used.

"Sure, sounds great." Danny scrambled up and offered Sam his hand. Sam blushed a little and took his offered hand.

They stole a basketball from the in the equipment room and began their game. It was a little bit of an unevenly matched game since Danny kept cheating by using his ghost powers. Mind you, nothing to big since they were out in the open, just small things that no one would notice like phasing through Sam's hands to steal the ball or when ever he would jump up to dunk the ball, Danny would discreetly fly up a little higher. Surprisingly though, with all the cheating that was going on Sam was holding her own pretty well.

It was a short game that ended when one person got up to the points, which turned out to be Danny. He let the win go to his head and jumped around pumping his fists in the air.

Sam exhaled deeply and brushed some of her raven eyes out of her eyes. "You only won because you cheated." She stated.

Danny turned her way with a look of mock hurt on his face, "don't you think I could win on my own?"

Sam felt her face heat up at the cute expression he wore. "Yes, of course I think you can win on your own Danny…"

He instantly brightened up the second those words left Sam's mouth. "I know, I beat you didn't I?" He smirked playfully. Sam opened her mouth in protest but was cut off as Danny ran to her and grasped her around her slim waist. Next thing Sam knew, she was being swung about in the air by Danny who kept his hands tightly locked on her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Danny, what do you think you're doing! Put me down!" Sam yelled.

Danny shook his head and lifted her up higher. "Come Sam, celebrate my victory with me!" He slung her light form over his shoulder with incredible ease and bounced about for fun.

With each jolt that Sam got she realized that her shirt was riding up. "Danny! Please put me down or I'll- I'll-." San couldn't think of a bad enough threat to use.

"Or you'll what?" Danny challenged.

"I'll do this!" Sam reached to his sides and began to tickle him slightly. Danny felt the feather light touches through his shirt and began to chuckle.

"Hey, stop it! No fair!" He called and set the Goth down. Sam quickly righted her shirt before anyone realized that it had gone up a little higher than necessary.

"Who said I was playing fair?" She teased.

Danny was about to retort but before he had the chance a large orange sphere shot out of nowhere and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Owww!" Danny cursed and rubbed the head.

"Look what you did Fenton! You ruined our game!" yelled a tall blond jock from the other end of the court.

Danny sighed and mumbled, "You didn't have much of a game to begin with."

Unfortunately Dash heard him. "What was that Fenton?" He asked threateningly.

Sam stepped in between the two guys and glared at Dash. "He didn't say anything Dash, just go back to your game and leave us alone."

Dash glared dangerously at Sam but pushed her aside in favour of bullying Danny. Some of the students noticed the increased tension on the basketball court and wandered over to check out what was happening. Tucker even came back from his locker, but his hands were empty so he must have not have found what he was looking for. Quickly spotting the gathering class he ran over to check it out.

Danny glared at Dash dangerously wishing that for once he could use his ghost powers on the self-obsessed jock. What a bad beating he would give if he had the opportunity. But alas since Danny wasn't exactly willing to reveal that he was the town's Public Enemy Number One, he would just have to suffer through the beating.

"You know what Fenton, I wasn't having that good of a game in the first place, I think I'll take it out on you!" Dash stated.

It was at that moment that the doors that lead into the gym suddenly swung open and a young freshman ran out carrying a bucket full of water. She stumbled precariously trying to keep the water in as she made her way over to the basketball court, it looked like her science class was having it's class outdoors as well on the other side of school yard.

Nervously she made her way through the wall of older kids but accidentally bumped into Dash. The jock snorted and shoved the kid out of the way like he had shoved Sam. It was too bad that the girl was carrying that bucket full of water. In a cry of surprise she tripped over her feet and the water went flying in Danny's direction. Wouldn't you know, he took a direct hit from the cool water and got soaked.

"Sorry! I am so sorry!" the girl stuttered. She gathered back her bucket and stood mortified before Danny. "I really didn't mean it! I tripped! It was an accident, honest! I'm sorry!"

The crowd roared with laughter. Dash bent over slapping his knee.

"Ha-ha! Fenton, you're all wet!" He snorted.

Danny glared at Dash before looking at the frightened girl. "Look I know it was an accident so no hard feelings, alright? Just get back to your class."

The girl nodded rapidly and shot off towards her class.

"What a loser." Dash laughed as he watched the poor girl run. Danny narrowed his eyes at the comment. A slight breeze picked up and reminded him that he was wearing a soaked shirt.

'Can't stand here in a soaked shirt I guess.' Danny mentally sighed. He reached for the hem of his shirt and slowly began to peel it off his body.

Sam stared in wonder at the man before her. To her amazement Danny just remained deaf to everyone as he the sunlight glistened on his well-toned chest. While he rung out his shirt the muscles on his arms and back flexed to reveal the coiled strength that he hid from the world. Sam found herself unable to look away, just like every other girl out there. She allowed her eyes to trace over him greedily and watch as his muscles moved sinuously underneath his skin.

She stood there admiring him only until she realized that she wasn't the only one. A hot spike of jealousy shot through her as Sam saw that every single girl of that class had their eyes on Danny. Sam felt her fists clench angrily. An angry heat flushed over Sam's face as she glared at each of the girls only to come to a stop on the nearest girl whose eyes were plastered on Danny's body. Paulina.

'Witch! What does she think she's doing!' Sam mentally hissed. Paulina had never shown any real interest in Danny. The only times she had was when she wanted to steal Danny away from Sam or if she wanted something from him. Sam could help but feel a flare of anger that surged through her.

After what seemed like forever, Danny had finally rung out his shirt as best he could and slipped it back over his head. It was then that he finally took notice of the excessive staring that he was receiving. Honestly, what was so interesting about him? He glanced around to see that the only eyes that weren't on him were Sam's, who was currently glaring daggers at Paulina.

Danny shook off the weirdness and turned to Dash once more. "So, where were we?" He asked tauntingly, normally not a smart move but the way Dash was looking so dumbfounded Danny decided to take the risk.

Dash snapped out of his shock. How the hell was Fenton so built? It was easy to tell that he could take on a few guys at once and Dash wasn't that stupid, he wasn't going to take the risk.

"Forget about it Fenton, maybe some other time." Dash stuck his nose in the air and left haughtily. His jock lackeys followed but some of the girls remained in their stupor. Danny turned from them and put a hand on Sam's shoulder so that she would end her one sided glaring match. Even though Paulina was still good looking, Danny had long since gotten over the girl.

"Come on Sam, Tuck, let's go." Danny urged. Just as they began to walk away Paulina snapped out of it and began to walk up to Danny with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Wait, Danny." She called out. Danny halted to see what the popular girl wanted. She licked her lips invitingly while sending Sam a nasty look. "Hey, I was just wondering, you know, if you would like to go to the Nasty Burger sometime with me?"

Sam's eyes widened in shock. Danny wouldn't agree! He just couldn't! She looked to see what his response was only to see that it looked like he was considering the offer. Well not really, but through her hate and jealousy clouded eyes that's what Sam saw. In truth Danny was about to decline the offer.

'No, I can't compare with Paulina!' Sam thought acidly. 'If Danny wants to go with the shallow witch, I'll make his decision easier!'

"I hope you have fun with Paulina!" Sam bit out and slapped Danny on the back, hard. Without another word the Goth marched off away from the basketball court and into the school.

Paulina smirked triumphantly and made her way closer to Danny. She slid her hand up his arm, feeling the taught muscle under the flesh, resting her manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Oh well, her loss."

Danny tensed; this wasn't what he wanted. He'd rather have Sam than Paulina. Slowly he shook Paulina's hand from him.

… … … … … … … … … …

"Look, I'm sorry Paulina but I can't go to the Nasty Burger with you. Not right now, and probably no time in the future." With that the teen walked off to find where Sam had went with Tucker jogging to catch up.

As it turns out, Sam was in the girls change room. Danny had to go ghost so he could be invisible and go in through the walls so that no one would see him go in. Immediately he announced his presence so as not to scare Sam.

Sam looked up from the bench she was sitting to look into the beautiful, almost chilling, glowing green eyes that Danny possessed in his ghost mode. She couldn't look at him for long though, the tight black lab suit that Danny Phantom wore revealed his body with stunning detail, it was too much so Sam lowered her eyes back to the bench.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked as he floated down to sit next to her.

Sam glared half-heartedly at the halfa. 'He really had no clue how much it hurts you have him go out with Paulina.' "Nothing is wrong Danny. I'm fine." She stated icily.

"That's a lie, I know it. Something is bothering you and I want to know what. You can tell me, I'm your friend." Danny offered.

Sam shot up from her seat. "You- you exposed yourself during gym Danny! I wish you could have seen yourself shamelessly flaunting your body before an entire class! Didn't you notice all those girls? They all saw you I could see it! Even Paulina was impressed but I'm sure you know that by now!" Sam raved.

"No Sam! It's not like that!" Danny tried to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear it!" Sam yelled and clamped her hands over her ears. "Just have fun with your new girlfriend at the Nasty Burger!" After this she stormed out of the change room leaving Danny there with his mouth gaping.

'She's jealous.' Danny realized.

… … … … … … … … … … …

The rest of the day went by with Sam avoiding Danny. She skirted around him in the halls and refused to talk to him during class. It stung too much to confront him again. But don't think Danny was just standing by letting this happen, every chance he got he tried to speak to her; Sam expertly evaded him at every turn.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Danny finally got his chance to get to Sam. He had made a deal with Tucker to get Sam to wait out in the back of the school for Tucker to ask her an important question after school. So there she was waiting near the back doors of Casper High glancing around nervously.

Danny expertly flew up behind Sam and silently went back to his human mode.

"Sam, I want to know what's really the matter." Danny stated.

Sam gasped in surprise and spun around to come face to face with Danny. "W-what are you doing here? Tucker told me to come here because he had a question."

"That was a ploy to get you here." Danny said. He came to stand in front of Sam and looked down into her beautiful violet eyes. "Now I want to know the truth, why are you so upset." In his mind Danny begged for Sam to say that she was jealous for that would mean that she had feelings for him.

"I- I don't know." Sam lied. She found herself getting flustered by the icy blue stare that was boring into her own eyes.

"That's not true, you do know."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Danny stated firmly.

Sam sighed and looked away. What could the truth hurt now?

"I'm upset at the fact that you exposed your self like that during gym."

Danny chuckled lightly, "you make it sound like I dropped my pants, again."

Sam smiled at the memory. "No, not like that. You were just showing yourself off to all those people, letting all those girls drool over you. How could you do such a thing?" Sam asked quietly.

Danny cocked his head to the side, had he been showing off? Was he really making all those girls speechless? "I didn't know Sam. All I was doing was ringing out my shirt. I didn't mean to show off if that's what you thought and I didn't mean to attract any girls."

Sam looked up in wonder into his blue eyes. "Than what about Paulina?"

"There's nothing about Paulina, after you walked away I turned her down." Danny explained.

"You turned Paulina down?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yep, because there was someone else I wanted to go to the Nasty Burger with." Danny hinted. Sam deflated at the prospect of a new girl. Danny saw this and placed a finger under her chin so she would look him in the eye. "That girl I want to go with is you."

Tears of happiness welled in Sam's eyes. "I can't believe what a fool I've been!" She exclaimed before leaning forward to embrace Danny. Before she was even able to get her arms around him the doors suddenly swung open and out flung the same freshman from before. Like before her arms were laden with a full bucket of water but her shoes were untied and she ended up tipping the entire contents of water on Danny, again.

She squealed in mortification. "I am so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I am such a big klutz!" She cried.

Danny and Sam only chuckled at the girl's desperate gravelling. Sam reached out a calmly tapped her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, just be more careful next time you're carrying water okay?"

The girl nodded to Sam and gathered up her bucket much like before and ran off around the school. That left Sam standing next to a sopping Danny. He shot her a mischievous look before reaching for the hem of his shirt. Sam caught on to the hint and grinned widely.

Danny began to peel of his shirt as enticingly slow as he could. "You know what Sam, there's no one else here for you to be jealous of."

"Lucky me, I get the exposed you all to myself." Sam purred.

… … … … … … … … … …

"Alright Foley, hand over the money you owe me!" Demanded the bucket-wielding freshman. "I don't know what kind of weird game your playing with that couple behind the school, but getting me to spill water on the guy like I did this morning is seriously weird!"

Tucker smirked and reached for the ten dollars in his pocket. "Yeah I know. But by any chance did it look like they were getting closer?" He asked.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know, I though they were going to kiss before I walked in." She counted her money carefully to make sure it was all there. When she was sure it was all there she waved and walked off home.

Tucker stood there smirking in the direction he knew his newly hooked up friend were.

"Ah, the things I do for you two."


End file.
